Payback time!
by aintnodoubtaboutit
Summary: When Blaine ends up in a hospital, dying, Kurt doesn't believe Cooper's story and finds out the truth. Now, he is ready for revenge.
1. 01: The Call

Kurt was looking outside the window instead of concentrating on his test. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating.

_Incoming call: Cooper Anderson._

Shit.

Blaine, he's hurt. Kurt's mind exploded. He excused himself and ran to the bathroom. Cooper had hang up already, but Kurt would call him back. It was Kurt's first year apart from Blaine, who had transferred back to Dalton Academy after Kurt moved to New York to study fashion. The first two months had been the worst, but after the six months they had been apart, they got a little used to it. It wasn't right, but it was okay.

When the last person had left the bathroom, Kurt searched through his contacts to find Cooper. When he found him, he pressed _call._

__'Coop?' Kurt's voice contained vibration.

'Kurt? I'm so sorry I called you, but Blaine...' Cooper didn't finish his sentence, which made Kurt extra concerned.

'Coop?'

'He's seriously injured, Kurt. They keep him asleep for now.'

Kurt's world just collapsed.

'How do you mean injured?' Kurt tried to remain calm, but that was hard since Blaine was his boyfriend.

'He was in a car-crash.. Can you just come over here please?' Cooper begged, Kurt could hear him cry.

'I'll be there tonight.'

'Thanks, Kurt.' Coop hang up.

Kurt rushed to his locker to get the needed stuff from there.

'Mr. Hummel? What do you think you're doing in the hallway? Don't you need to be in class?'

_Damn, a teacher._

__'I'm packing some stuff and I'm going to Ohio.'

'No you don't. Unless you have a good reason and permission of course.'

'My boyfriend is in the hospital in critical condition. His brother called me and I'm leaving now. Bye'

Kurt walked away from the teacher, not looking back, not thinking about the consequences. Blaine was first priority now.


	2. 02: Waking up

When Kurt rushed through the doors at the Hospital, it had gone dark outside. It'd probably be around midnight, with a great thank you to the delay at the airport. He saw Cooper in the little cafeteria, his head was buried in his hands. His shoulders shook, he was crying. Kurt walked over to Cooper, tears welling up in his eyes, afraid Blaine was dead.

_Do not think about that, young man. _

'Coop?'

'Kurt!' Cooper stood op and hugged Kurt. Kurt didn't let go and held him tight. Kurt was having a hard time right now, but Cooper must've been dieing inside. When their embrace ended and Kurt had taken a deep breath, Cooper had welcomed Kurt with a weak smile.

'So, how is he?' Kurt asked really carefully, but he was almost killed by curiosity.

'He's getting worse, but he's stable. He'd been conscious for a while, but he was so tired I told him it was alright to go to sleep. That was about four hours ago. He'll probably be awake soon because the doctor wanted to run some tests, even when it was in the deepest of night.'

'Can I see him?'

'Yeah, sure.'

Kurt wanted to be there before Blaine would wake up. He knew how horrible it was to wake up in a hospital, alone and disorientated by the medication. He knew about Blaine's thing with hospitals and he knew that he needed to be there for him.

Kurt entered Blaine's room, leaving Cooper outside.

Blaine was looking rather awful. Kurt could see a cast on his right leg, a black eye, a lot of stitches in his face and on his hands, a broken nose and his wrist covered in bandages. Also, Kurt could see a deeply purple and blueish chest under his hospital gown. His ribs must've been broken. He was hooked up to a machine that was breathing for him, his left shoulder had been dislocated (Kurt recognized the bruises from Finn's shoulder) and there was sweat all over his body. He'd must have a fever.

Kurt took a sit on one of those highly uncomfortable hospital chairs next to the bed. He took a hold of Blaine's right hand and squeezed it softly. To Kurt's own surprise, Blaine woke up.

'Hi.' He whispered with a weak smile.

'Blaine!' Kurt smiled, but he was concerned.

'How did you know?' Blaine whispered again, trying to save his breath.

'Cooper called me this morning. I just got here thanks to the delay at the airport.'

From what Kurt knew, and how Blaine was looking, all of this wasn't caused by a car-crash.

'What happened?'

'What did Coop tell ya?'

'Car-crash.'

'He wished.' Blaine shed some tears. 'Jeff, Nick and I got beaten the living crap out of us.' The tears were now streaming down his face, the rage was boiling up inside of Kurt.

'Who did this?'

'The same guys that beat me up after the Sadie Hawkins dance.'

Blaine was sobbing by now, which made his chest hurt even more.

'Shh, it'll be alright. You should go to sleep, you need your rest.' Kurt shushed.

Kurt could see the fear in Blaine's eyes.

'I'll be there when you wake up.' he promised.

'G'night.' Blaine whispered before closing his eyes.

'Good night, sweetheart.' Kurt gave Blaine a little kiss on a not-bruised part of his face.

'HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT THIS?' Kurt yelled at Cooper as soon as Blaine had fallen asleep and he'd left the room. Kurt shoulder-checked Cooper into a wall to make him talk. 'TALK TO ME!'

'I didn't want to make you angry! I wanted to tell you, but I figured it wouldn't mind.' Cooper was scared, Kurt felt that.

Kurt shook his head and let go of Cooper.

'Forget it.' He walked back to Blaine's room

Blaine wasn't pleased about the story Kurt told him. He was disappointed in Cooper for lying about his condition.

'Blaine,' Kurt started, because now he remembered something. 'what happened to Nick and Jeff?'

'Jeff got away with a broken wrist, a black eye, some bruised ribs and a large headache, but Nick's also still here. They hit him in his chest, causing a collapsed lung. He hasn't woken up yet, the nurse would tell me when he'd wake up. He's also here at the ICU.' Blaine said with tear filled eyes.

'It'll be alright, hey! Think about yourself first! If he only has a collapsed lung, he can call himself lucky. Look at yourself.' Kurt said comforting, Blaine appreciated that.

'But, Kurt, just something, if you believed that story about the car-crash, how would Coop explain the stab wound?' Blaine said nervously. He knew that Kurt had no knowledge of the stabbing at all.

'Stab wound?' Kurt almost yelled.

Blaine nodded and wanted to take up the sheets, but he didn't have enough strength to do it, so Kurt took over. He pulled up the sheets and a part of Blaine's hospital gown. Next to a tube stuck into his lung for the breathing, there was a large cover over his right side.

'Oh my god, Blaine!' Kurt said a little panicked.

Then, the greatest timing ever, the doctor entered the room, followed by a nurse. She was smiling.

'Blaine, your friend Nick has just woken up. He's doing fine.' She said, and then noticed Kurt.

'Oh, hello. My name is Maria.'

'Kurt, I'm his boyfriend.' Kurt shook Maria's hand.

'I'm doctor Turner.' Kurt also shook his hand.

'How are you feeling, Blaine?' he asked as he walked to Blaine's left side.

'Like death warmed up.' He whispered.

'I need to take a look at your injuries and I'm going to take your temperature. Then Maria shall give you some more medicine so you don't feel so much anymore.' Blaine nodded in agreement.

'Can I stay here?' Kurt asked. The doctor nodded.

'Please, I think that Blaine need you a lot the next couple of minutes. This is going to hurt.' Maria added.

Kurt took a hold of Blaine's hand again. The doctor started with taking off the bandage on his wrist and shoulder.

'These are looking good, they're healing well. Do you feel much pain in your shoulder?'

'Not more as when I got here.' Blaine answered.

The doctor refreshed the bandages and nodded to Maria.

'We need to take a look at your chest and the stab wound. Prepare yourself for an awful lot of pain because we need to take off your hospital gown.' The doctor said, a little pitied by Blaine's scared look.

Kurt helped Blaine sit up, causing Blaine to make painful faces and moaning a little. But when doctor Turner and Maria took off Blaine's gown, he screamed out of pain. Kurt's hand was now bruised for sure, but he didn't mind much.

'Alright.' the doctor said before examining Blaine's chest.

'This doesn't look good, though.' The doctor made Blaine lay down again. He took his stethoscope and place it on Blaine's chest. 'Can you breath deeply in for me, please?'

Kurt could hear Blaine wincing and moaning about the pain in his chest, caused by simple breathing. He felt so sorry for him.

'Maria, please write down that he needs to be checked every hour.'

'What's going on?' Kurt asked nervously.

'It looks like his lung is infecting.' the doctor answered. He walked to the other side of the bed, making Kurt stand up and move. The doctor removed the bandage from the stab wound. Kurt looked away immediately, straight to Blaine's face. Blaine shivered when the doctor touched the skin around the wound. 'Please, don't' He chocked out.

'This might go infecting as well.' the doctor said. Maria nodded, like she knew what she had to do.

The doctor gave both boys a hand and walked out of the room.

'Okay, Blaine. I'm going to give you some drugs so you won't feel so much of the pain anymore. Then I'm going to cover your chest with bandages, and the stab wound as well.' She explained.

First off, she drugged Blaine by putting something in his IV. Then, the second hell began. Blaine sat up again, holding Kurt's hands and closing his eyes. The bandages hurt every time they touched a piece of skin. Once he was dressed and laid down again, Kurt's heart was beating normally.

'The drugs are kicking in.' Blaine whispered, closing his eyes.

'Sleep well, Blaine.' Kurt said, but Blaine already was asleep.


	3. 03: Flashbacks

**Alright. Third chapter already and I figured that I forgot some stuff.**

**First off, I do not own glee and its characters. Second, I do not have medical degrees and not much knowledge about it, so use your imagination and do not criticize me please. Third, Please review!**

**WARNING: violence, hate crime and homophobia.  
**

* * *

Blaine slept for almost 3 hours. Kurt had allowed himself to doze off when he was sure Blaine was asleep. When Kurt woke up around 5 a.m., Blaine was still asleep, though, not as peaceful as before. He was sweating more and moaning in his sleep. Kurt suspected a nightmare.

_'Hey look, the fag and his fairly friends are here!' Blaine could hear the familiar voice coming closer, making his heart skipping a beat. He felt the cold breeze of air, he knew this wasn't going to be an nice conversation. _

_'Blaine, do you know this jerk?' Nick asked.  
_

_Blaine didn't look at him, but he knew him very good. He heard more footsteps, there were at least eight douche bags who were going to beat the crap out of them.  
_

_'Do not speak to them, and prepare yourself for the worst. They are the reason I got to Dalton.' Blaine said, Jeff and Nick could see the fear in his eyes.  
_

_Blaine was right. They had to prepare their self's for the worst.  
_

_The two smallest guys were beating up Jeff, who could fight it off pretty good. Two other guys were giving Nick a hard time beating him in his chest with a baseball bat. The four leftover guys were trying to kill Blaine.  
_

_'Please... stop...' Blaine moaned while he was hold back by two guys. Blaine was sure he was going to die, that they would end what they've once started. 'SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FAIRLY.' The biggest guy yelled. Blaine could feel his bones break, he tasted the blood in his mouth.  
_

_One last scream.  
_

_They had stabbed Blaine in his right side. Blaine couldn't breath, couldn't think. He felt his vision blurring.  
_

_Now he was passed out.  
_

Blaine was screaming in his sleep, it was awful how he remembered that night.

'Blaine! BLAINE!' Kurt gently shook his good shoulder, trying to wake his boyfriend from his awful dream. Blaine was crying, sobbing by now and it ripped Kurt's heart out, it was worse than the screaming earlier that night. 'Please, baby.' Kurt said desperate. He pressed a soft kiss onto Blaine's lips, waking his boyfriend from his nightmare.

'Kurt, it was awful. They tried to kill me, Kurt.' Blaine cried. Kurt leaned over, Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, searching for comfort.

'It's alright now. It was just a dream, I'm here now.' Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. 'You should calm down before you hurt yourself more.

'Kurt, do you know what happened when I passed out?' Blaine asked. It was like a huge gap in his memory, dying to be filled with the story.

'Yeah, I've been talking to Jeff earlier, he was at Nick's room. They're doing fine, but Nick needs to stay until his lung is healed.' Kurt explained.

'Oh, damn.' Blaine said. Kurt had sat back in the chair, holding Blaine's hand between his own two.

'Okay, the rest of the story, right.'

_'BLAINE!' Jeff yelled when the beating Neanderthals had left. Jeff stood up, and walked over to Blaine and Nick, who weren't at far distance from each other. Nick was conscious, but Jeff thought Blaine was dead. _

_'Nick, you alright?' Jeff asked while sitting next to him. 'I- c-can't breath w-well.' Nick answered while choking. 'I'm calling an ambulance.' Jeff said, but there was one already racing into the street.  
_

_'I called.' a stranger said who came out of a house. It was a close to eighty-years-old woman. 'Thank you so much! Jeff said.  
_

_He got on his knees next to Blaine._

_ 'Is he alive?' the woman asked.  
_

_'Yeah, but I don't think for much longer.  
_

_The ambulance crew rushed to Blaine and Nick.  
_

_'Are you alright, fellow?' a nurse asked Jeff. _

_'Better than them.'  
_

_'You come with us.' She said and lead him to the first ambulance. They loaded Blaine in the back of that same ambulance.  
_

_'Do you know this guy well enough to fill in some paperwork for us?' She asked, Jeff nodded.  
_

_'I'm Caroline.' She smiled.  
_

_'Jeff, and this is Blaine.' He nodded to his best friend.  
_

'When you got here you've been through an emergency surgery and put on to life support, but that wasn't necessary after they confirmed you were stable.' Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes were wide open. 'So Jeff sort of saved my life?'

'Yeah, and Nick's too.' Kurt said a little proudly.

'Is he still here?'

'I don't know, why?'

'Can you go and try to find him? I want to talk to him, thank him.' Blaine said, a tear streaming down his face.

'Of course, sweetie.' Kurt said and he gave Blaine a small kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

**Good. This was hard to write, and don't worry. We're getting more flashbacks. I'm also planning to write pov, so prepare!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D  
**


	4. 04: Big bad news

**Still not owning anything. Please review.**

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY SOONER. I was in Spain with my boyfriend, with no internet at all. Sorry :$  
**

* * *

**Blaine's POV.  
**

Sleeping in a hospital bed wasn't my favorite thing to do. Spending any minute in a hospital wasn't on my list anyway. Though, having Kurt by my side while I was in horrible pain was nice. Comforting. It was nice to have some comfort when it feels like your chest has been ripped apart. Once in three hours I didn't feel any pain. That was when I got my shot of Vicodin to ease my pain. Every three hours, I was healed for half an hour. Jeff had been over for an hour or something. He had to leave because I was crying from the pain. Jeff showed sympathy and left as soon as I asked him to leave. He understood. Nick was doing a lot better, he told. Jeff told me that Nick wanted to come over, even though it was for just five minutes. I said that was okay. Now Kurt and I were talking, my pain would probably come back in three minutes or so, since I got the Vicodin almost half an hour ago.

'School's almost over, right?' Kurt asked with a smile on his face.

'Yes, but I'm not sure if I gra-' My sore throat made the phrase sound like crap.

'You do.'

'Okay. I graduate. And then?'

Our conversation interrupted when I made a painful face. A shot of pain ran through my chest. I couldn't breath properly, even not when I didn't completely breathed on my own.

'Blaine?' Kurt almost yelled, panicked as I closed my eyes and didn't respond. I wasn't passing out, but I didn't have the energy to talk. Not the energy to do anything much. I softly squeezed my boyfriends hand, who had been holding it since Jeff had left, like I was trying to say something.

'Should I get a nurse?' Kurt asked. I just nodded. That was all I could do. Kurt headed off to get a nurse, to hopefully get me some drugs.

Kurt came back rather fast, my usual nurse walked right behind him. 'I brought Elle.' Kurt said with a comforting smile.

'I can see that.' I whispered softly, smiling weakly to my boyfriend and nurse.

'I can't give you much, Blaine, but I can drug you so you'll fall asleep. Plus, I'm going to take you're temperature, you're looking like you have a terrible fever.' Elle said calmly. I got confused, I didn't feel warm at all.

Elle got the thermometer from the cabinet and put it in my ear. The expression on her face said enough to me, it wasn't just a fever.

'One-hundred and four degrees. I'm getting a doctor. I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't give you anything yet.' Elle patted on my good shoulder before she walked out of my room.

'Kurt, the hell is going on?' I asked, well, whispered, confused as hell and terrified like I was six years old.

'Hey, you'll be fine.' Kurt leaned over to me and hugged me carefully.

The doctor arrived with Elle following. His expression scared the crap out of me. It was like he was going to say that I was about to die. Elle took my blanket from my upper body, and placed a icy cloth on my forehead. It felt nice and cool, and now I realized that I was burning up. After quick examination and a close look at the stab wound, the doctor cleared his throat.

'I was already afraid of this.' He said. It killed me that he didn't finish his sentence.

'What? What's going on?' Kurt was afraid as well. He was standing next to me, patting my hair softly. I had my eyes closed and concentrated more on my breathing.

'The knife he was stabbed with hit his lung. We were well aware of that. We were also aware of the dangers of it. The worst had come true, the lung can't heal. So I'll put him on the donor list as a emergency and then we'll see how soon he can get a new lung. I'm sorry son, but its all we can do for now.' The doctor explained. He nodded and then left.

'Blaine, do you understand what the doctor just told you?' Elle asked, I nodded softly. I had my eyes still closed, concentrating on my breathing and letting the news in.

'Good, I'm going to put you on an extra respiration, and you're getting drugs so you'll fall asleep. Nod if you understand.' I nodded. Elle was a great nurse, a friend who always understood, but who also was great at her job. Kurt sat down on the his usual chair, grabbing my hand and rubbing it softly.

'I'm so sorry, honey.' He whispered in my ear.

'It's... okay..' I could get out. When Elle was done and had left the room, I could breath easier. Not great, but it was better than earlier. Also, I felt the drugs kicking in.

'Sleep well.' Kurt said softly before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kurt's POV.**

'Kurt? Can I talk to you for a minute?' Jeff said while knocking on the open door quietly. I stood up from my chair and walked over to him, closed the door behind me carefully.

'Yeah?'

'Nick and I want to go to court for this. The police caught the guys, and they already have a huge record. We don't know if Blaine wants to come as well.'

'They caught them? Great. And I'm sure he wants to come. It's the second time these guys tried to kill him. It's payback time.'

I felt rage boiling up inside me. The guys who did this to poor, caring and loving Blaine were caught. This was great news. They would go to jail for this. Not to mention, they could get a lifetime punishment. They tried to kill three boys, and one of them twice.

'How's Nick doing, by the way?' I asked. Jeff looked down to the ground.

'I don't know, really. He's asleep so much, like his entire body needs all the energy it can get. I feel so sorry for him, and for Blaine. How's he doing?'

I felt the tears coming up, not even trying to held them in. Jeff hugged me even before I could start to cry. He knew I needed a hug right now.

'It'll be alright, Blaine's a strong guy, he'll pull through.' Jeff said comforting.

'He needs a new lung. The doctor put him on the donor list as an emergency. They're waiting for a match.' I said while sobbing.

'God, you serious?' Jeff looked at me, knowing that I was serious.

'Can I see him?' He asked. I nodded. 'He's still asleep though. The nurse drugged him.' 'That's alright. I just want to see him.'

Jeff and I walked inside, both crying.

* * *

**I don't think that any chapter had been so hard to write as this one. No more pov's. damn. **

**This chapter used to be longer, but I deleted it once by accident and I was not in the mood to write it all over again. next one will be longer, I promise.  
**


	5. 05: Friends come to visit

**Still not owning Glee and its characters.**

* * *

Cooper had been informed about Blaine's condition by a nurse, because Kurt refused to talk to his boyfriends brother. Cooper had been in Blaine's room for a while, but Kurt had go to get some coffee, avoiding Cooper's attempt to apologize to Kurt. Not now, he thought. Apologize when Blaine's healed.

Kurt was watching Blaine closely while he was asleep. Someone needed to keep an eye on him when he was asleep. Kurt stroke his boyfriend's hair and whispered encouraging words in his ear. Kurt didn't know if Blaine would hear it, but it didn't stop him from doing it. Blaine woke up a couple of minutes later because of the pain in his chest. His broken wrist and leg, and dislocated shoulder didn't bother him at all. They didn't hurt as much.

'Kurt?' Blaine's voice was harsh.

'I'm here baby. It's okay.' Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it tight. 'How do you feel?'

'My chest.. It hurts.' Blaine whispered.

'Should I get a nurse?'

'No.. not yet.' Blaine took both Kurt's hands. 'I want to spend as much (cough) time with you as (cough) possible.'

Coughing hurt. No, it didn't just hurt, it was like being ripped apart.

'You sound _and_ look like crap, Anderson.'

_Great_, Kurt thought. _That was my time alone with Blaine._

'Nick!' Blaine was looking rather surprised when he saw Nick wheeling himself in to his room. With a portable respiration, though. Jeff followed, his wrist was out of the sling, but the cast was still there. 'It's not like (cough) you look a lot better.' Blaine answered while coughing.

'Jeff told me, about you needing a new lung.' Nick said sadly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Please, don't talk about it.' Blaine whispered. He didn't like the idea of getting somebody else his lung. 'But how are you doing?' Blaine said softly.

'I feel a lot better, but they won't let me go until my ribs are close to healed. They want to keep me here for at least two more weeks.' Nick said pitied.

'Damn, that's just sad.' Kurt responded. Nick just nodded.

'Oh, Blaine, school's called. They won't bother you with extra work and with your GPA, you're graduating!' Jeff said enthusiastic. Kurt planted a kiss on Blaine's not-bruised cheek. 'I told you you'd graduate.' He whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine had a huge smile on his face.

'Blaine, have your parents visit yet?' Nick asked.

'No, Coop called (cough) them, told them what happened and they said he and Kurt could take (cough) care of me, they didn't want to give up their jobs to visit me.' Blaine's smile had disappeared. His parents were in Europe, for their jobs, and Blaine had been boarding at Dalton since.

'What the hell? Do your parents even love you?' Jeff spit out without thinking about what he said.

'Jeff, that would be enough.' Kurt said calm, he could see the heartbroken expression on Blaine's face.

'No, Kurt.. He's right. (cough) They don't love me, they don't even tolerate me. Cooper always (cough) took care of me when I was home, and I live at Dalton now.'

'Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry for you.' Kurt gave Blaine some sort of hug, he really tried not to touch Blaine's chest.

They were interrupted by Elle, who came checking up on Blaine.

'Hello boys, sorry to interrupt. But I need to come and check on you, Blaine.' Elle took a thermometer, and after a _click_ she looked just as worried as the first time she checked his temperature. 'Still the same.' She said and she took off Blaine's blanket.

'I'm going to take a look at the stab wound, and you're getting some Vicodin for the pain. And, boys,' she was looking at Nick and Jeff. 'maybe it's best if you leave. This isn't going to be nice and you should get your rest as well.' She looked at Nick specifically. They nodded.

'Good luck, Blainers.' Jeff and Nick said. 'Thanks, and thanks for coming.' Blaine whispered just hard enough for everybody to hear.

When Jeff and Nick were gone, Elle lifted Blaine's gown and removed the bandages. Kurt looked away as soon as he say the actual wound. It was a horrible sight.

'The wound is healing well, though.' she said a little off. She refreshed the bandages and put the blanket back on Blaine. Then she took some pills from the pot she had in her jacket and gave them to Blaine, with a cup of water to swallow the huge things. 'There you go.' Blaine swallowed all of them at once, he clearly got used to it already.

'Thanks, Elle.' Kurt and Blaine said, Elle smiled and left the room.

'So, you're graduating after all.' Kurt sat down on the chair and grabbed his hand.

'Yeah.' Blaine felt his eyelids falling. They felt heavy, though he wasn't so tired.

'Maybe you should just go to sleep, it won't hurt as much then.' Kurt said calmly. 'I'll be right here when you wake up.' Kurt smiled.

'Kay.' Blaine murmured. He closed his eyes and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

_'Cooper? Can I talk to you for a moment?' A twelve year old Blaine walked into his big brother's room. _

_'S'up buddy?' Cooper asked, but he knew what Blaine was going to tell him as soon as he saw his baby brother's face. It was puffy and red, Blaine must've been crying for hours already.  
_

_'Hey, it's okay buddy. You know it's okay to me.' Blaine fell around Coopers body, holding it tied. Cooper rubbed Blaine's back and planted a kiss in his hair. 'You know it's fine with me.'  
_

_'B-but mom and dad?' Blaine stuttered, looking up to Cooper.  
_

_Cooper didn't know about that.  
_

_'You have to tell them, B.' Cooper said eventually.  
_

_'B-but what if they h-hate me for it?' Blaine started to cry again. 'Come on, we're going downstairs now, telling mom and dad. I'll be there for ya, B.'  
_

_Blaine nodded and he and Cooper walked downstairs, into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were watching TV.  
_

_'Mom, dad, Blaine needs to tell you something. And it's really important that you guys listen to what he has to say, and that you don't start yelling and cursing.' Cooper said serious. They nodded.  
_

_'I- eh. I'm gay.' Blaine said, looking to his shoes instead of his parents for reaction. He could hear Cooper yell before Blaine went down to the ground. His father had hit him. He hit him. He had never done that before.  
_

_'Blaine? Are you okay buddy?' Cooper asked worried, carrying his baby brother up the stairs to his bedroom. Blaine had fallen asleep, or maybe he was knocked out, Cooper didn't know for sure.  
_

* * *

__**I'm sorry for not updating any sooner. I have a huge writers block and I'm stuck with everything.  
**


	6. 06: Nightmares

Still** not owning Glee and its characters.**

* * *

_'Coop?' Blaine woke up in his brother's bed with a large headache. He couldn't open his left eye.  
_

_'Hey B. How do you feel?' Coop looked at his little brother as he woke up, running his hands trough his baby brother's dark and untidy curls.  
_

_'My head hurts.' Blaine answered softly. 'What happened?'_

_'Dad knocked you out after you came out to him.'  
_

_'What? B-but why?' Blaine panicked and sat straight up in Cooper's bed. He regretted it immediately and laid back down.  
_

_'I don't know, Blaine, but I'm getting ya out of here. We're going to live with grandpa for a while.' Cooper said calmly. Blaine nodded._

Blaine woke up, sweating and almost screaming. Kurt woke up immediately after. _  
_

'What's wrong honey?' Kurt asked as sweet and polite as possible.

'I need to talk to Coop. ' Blaine said. Kurt could read the fear in Blaine's eyes, he had been dreaming about it. Coming out to his parents. Not being accepted by them. Cooper must've been the only person that was there for him.

'I'll get him for you.' And with that Kurt left to get Cooper.

Kurt walked down the hallway, looking for Cooper, but couldn't find him anywhere around. He went to the cafeteria, but there was no sign of him too. Kurt decided to look outside and if he wouldn't find Cooper, he'd just go back to Blaine.

Far from the parking lot, but still in sight, Cooper sat on a bench. He was crying his heart out. Kurt's heart broke a little and he ran towards Cooper.

'Hey.' he said a little ashamed.

'What do you want?' Cooper snapped while looking away.

'Blaine needs you. He's been asking for you.' Kurt said, Cooper's eyes shot up.

'Nightmares again?' he asked though he already knew the answer. Kurt nodded.

Cooper almost ran to Blaine's room. Kurt had trouble keeping up with him. When Cooper stormed into Blaine's room, Kurt thought it might've been better to wait outside, and so he did.

'Hey, little bro.' Cooper said softly while sitting down on Kurt's usual chair. Blaine opened his eyes, looking happy his big brother was there for him.

'Coop, it's horrible.' He managed to say.

'I know Blaine. I know. It's fine now. They're not going to hurt you ever again. Nobody is.' Cooper took Blaine's hand.

'I love you, Coop.' Blaine whispered.

'I love ya too, Blaine.' Cooper smiled.

'B-but the nightmares. They're back.' Blaine said after a little cough.

'I know, and you're strong. You'll fight them off.' Cooper shushed. 'Why don't you go back to sleep, huh? You look so tired.'

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes, while Cooper started to sing. It's what he always did when Blaine used to have nightmares. He'd sing something Disney and his baby brother would fall back asleep. Just as he did now.

_'COOPER! COOPER HELP ME!' Blaine yelled, waking up from an awful nightmare. But when he jumped up, sitting straight up in his bed, it was Wes who was sitting on the side of his bed, not Cooper. Ever since he got to Dalton after the Sadie Hawkins accident, he had nightmares about the night. This was the fifth in two weeks. Wes, being the greater friend, would always comfort the younger boy after he woke up screaming for his brother._

_'Blaine, it's me. You had a nightmare again.' Wes said calmly. He smiled a little, but Blaine was crying. He was so scared that the dreams would be real or even come true and he would be killed one day. Cooper was the only person that could comfort Blaine completely. Wes did a great job, though.  
_

_'I can't do this much longer, Wes.' he murmured.  
_

_'I know. I know it's hard on you, especially after what happened. You relive the night every time. It must be horrible for you. But, you know, It'll get better after a while.' Wes promised. Blaine believed him and fell down on his pillow again. _

_'Now go back to sleep, I'll be there when you wake up.' Wes said, Blaine nodded and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.  
_

'We found you a match, Mr. Anderson. Your surgery will be in two days.' The doctor said when he entered Blaine's room. Elle was following his steps. Cooper had left to go home and Kurt and Blaine were discussing the new issue of Vogue.

'Two days? Oh my god, Blaine, this is great news. Right?' Kurt kissed Blaine, but Blaine was still a little bit off. Yes of course, he was happy about it, but also he was _so_ scared. His last surgery - well, at least the one he can remember - was after the Sadie Hawkins dance, and that was horrible.

'Don't seem to happy about it, Blaine.' Elle said when she saw Blaine's face. She must've seen the fear in his eyes, because she mentioned it right away.

'There is nothing to be afraid of, we get you the best surgeon we can get, and you'll be fine.' Elle said with a weak smile on her face. She did not take the time to remind him of the dangers of the surgery, she didn't want him to be freaked out even more.

'But, we need someone to sign for you.' The doctor went on. Kurt shot up. 'I can do it. I'm eighteen.' he said.

'You're his boyfriend, right? Well, if we sign you up as his fiance, what we already do anyway, it wouldn't be a problem.' the doctor smiled.

'What do you mean?' Blaine asked thoughtful.

'This is ICU, you have to be family to visit. Not that we don't extend the rule sometimes, like when your friends came to visit, but because Kurt is here every day and night, we signed him up as your fiance.' Elle explained. The boys looked at each other, not minding the idea at all.

'Okay then, were do I need to sign?' Kurt asked, and he followed the doctor out of the room.

'Blaine, how's the fever going? You still feel quite hot..' She asked checking his temperature.

'I just feel really numb and really, really tired. Everything is coming over me. The new lung, the surgery, tons of nightmares, Kurt being my fake fiance..' Blaine whispered closing his eyes for a while. He concentrated on his breathing, which was still very hard and rather painful.

'You're going to be fine, Blaine. Your so strong, you'll pull trough.' Elle said smiling. Blaine opened his eyes and smiled back.

* * *

**Okay lovely people who are actually still reading this story. It means really a lot to me. **

**But now first I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I still have that writers block and I can't really write anymore. That's why this is such a crapchapter. **


End file.
